


February Fourteenth

by colormyheartred



Series: february thirteenth [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, it's almost too much, though there's plenty of fluff, unfortunately no more pretend secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: A sequel for February Thirteenth; Emma and Killian celebrate Valentine’s Day amidst some tension created by Emma’s parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an: Hello! I'm sure you're curious as to why I decided to post this as a separate entity to it's predecessor February Thirteenth and the reason is because I don't intend on writing any more parts to this and I didn't want it to seem like I had a full universe planned or anything. So, here's February Fourteenth. It's kind of necessary to read the first part, so please do if you haven't already! Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this expansion of the world!

David Nolan has always been a protective dad.

In high school when Emma dated a variety of different boys, he always insisted on chaperoning and would often intervene if things got a little too heated for his tastes. Which, to no real surprise meant holding hands or laughing too much.

So the possibility for her father to have a complete panic attack the moment she introduced Killian as her boyfriend obviously had occurred to her, especially considering Killian Jones was someone he deemed “off limits”.

Though, Emma has always been one to break rules, or at least bend them.

But the story doesn’t start with Emma’s father meeting Killian, nor does it start in the minutes that followed- the polite conversation over dinner and the excruciatingly too much interrogation afterwards- no, it starts on February fourteenth.

What follows is a series of events all leading to the moment Emma Nolan decides it’s time to move out. That, and it’s time to break up with Killian.

But that’s getting ahead of things.

It starts exactly at 6:35AM when Emma’s alarm goes off, rousing her from her not very fitful slumber.

She’d laid awake for several hours when she crawled into bed, thinking about the way her father had, through gritted teeth, managed to get through the evening without throttling or choking anyone. Though, it was definitely a close call on multiple occasions.

Her phone chirps, indicating a text, and Emma reaches for it, her eyes still heavily closed. She manages to peel them open, licking her lips when she discovers it’s a message from Killian.

_Do you suppose bringing a peace offering to work would help?_

Emma can’t help but smile a little.

_Hmm…_

She doesn’t have to wait long for a reply. Three dots indicating he’s typing appear on the screen and a second later: _Was he pissed with me? He seemed it._

Emma sighs. _No. I don’t know. I think he just needs time to let it sink in._

_Right._ Killian replies. A moment later, he follows it up with: _Maybe I’ll be sick today._

Emma rolls her eyes and slips out of bed as she texts her response. _But then you couldn’t take me to dinner._

She grabs her clothes and carries them with her into the joining bathroom. Her phone chirps.

_Damn. Suppose you’re right. Maybe you’re sick today too? ;)_

Emma laughs. _I’m not skipping work just because you’re afraid of my dad._

_Alright, fine. I’ll be over in a bit to pick you up._

He follows it up with a couple of kiss emojis that make her roll her eyes before sending one in return. She turns her phone off and faces herself in the mirror.

It’s been a long time since she’s had the chance to celebrate Valentine’s Day with someone. Part of her is nervous, mostly because it’s Valentine’s Day and she has a boyfriend. Though, a fair bit of it is nerves over her father doing something stupid.

Emma has a fast shower, dresses, and dries her hair just enough to get by. She checks her phone for the time and groans a little when she finds that she’s running behind.

After stepping into her shoes, Emma hurries downstairs. She can smell breakfast being made, and her parents’ voices, but instead of stopping, she calls out, “Running late for work! Love you!”

“Emma-” her mom’s voice tries to stop her, but she slips on her coat, grabs her beanie, and steps outside faster than her mom can move.

When she stands outside, Emma huffs a sigh. She jogs down the steps and heads to the sidewalk, only to discover her boyfriend waiting for her, a sweet smile on his lips while his hands hide behind his back.

“Hi!” he chirps.

Emma can’t help but laugh. “Hi.”

She presses her hand against his chest for a kiss hello and smiles up at him, feeling sufficiently uplifted just by being with him.

Emma licks her lips as she lowers back to the ground and as soon as she does, Killian pulls his hands out from behind him, revealing a single rose in his hand. He has the cheesiest grin on his face and if she weren’t so infatuated with him, she might hit him for it.

“What? Couldn’t afford the whole dozen?” she teases.

He tilts his head. “You’re working all day and I don’t think you’d have much space at your desk considering…”

Emma narrows her eyes slightly at him. “What are you planning?”

Killian lifts his eyebrows at her playfully and bounces on his toes before swooping in for another kiss, this one leaving Emma humming happily while her fingers press against his cheek.

“It’s a surprise,” he whispers against her lips.

“I like surprises,” she admits in a murmur. “But is it a good surprise?”

He kisses her again. “Obviously. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t at least attempt to sweep you off of your feet on this day of love?”

Her heart skips a beat at the word, but she doesn’t let it get the best of her. Instead, she just smiles and rolls her eyes.

“Come on, Jones,” she takes the rose from between his fingers. “Take me to work and buy me breakfast.”

“As you wish,”

///

Ruby Lucas, now reformed meddler and gambler of only one day, stands behind the counter serving Leroy his daily cup of coffee with a smile.

“Morning, Emma!” she says. “Morning, Killian!”

Half of the diner’s occupants stare at them. She knows it’s because her secret is out. Today is kind of officially their first day being publically involved and it’s a big deal.

Emma avoids staring back at the people in the diner, instead veering Killian into his customary corner booth. They sit across from one another.

Emma stares at him with her eyebrows high on her forehead and leans in to whisper, “It’s worse than I imagined it would be.”

Killian laughs warmly. “Darling, it’s not as bad as you think.”

Emma turns, finding Granny walking toward their table.

“Morning, lovebirds,” she grins. “What can I get you?”

Emma wants to groan. She wants to hide under the table, actually, but she can’t.

Killian smiles at Granny. “Morning, Granny. Could you bring us two coffees and, Emma, would you care to eat or is coffee all you require this morning?”

Emma manages to smile. “Coffee’s good. Thanks, Granny.”

“Coming right up.”

When Granny walks away, Killian reaches out to take her hand. “It’s a privilege and an honor to be able to hold your hand, Miss Nolan. I’m not sure I deserve it.”

Emma’s heart swells and she tilts her head at him, smiling because she can’t help it. Killian’s thumb strokes gently over her knuckle and the way he stares at her makes her feel treasured.

“You do deserve it.”

A smile twitches at the corner of his lips. “Ruby certainly seemed to think so, too, so I’m glad I have won her over at least.”

Emma sighs. “He likes you. You know he does. He’s just… my _dad_.”

Killian hums. He seems nervous. “If he doesn’t think I’m good for you, then-”

“Then nothing changes,” Emma says. “I mean… worst comes to worst, we end up having to sneak around again. I’m not going to leave you because of my dad.”

With a gentle breath and an even gentler smile, Killian nods, relieved. “Glad to hear it.”

“I’m kind of sad the sneaking around is over,” Emma admits. “It was kind of fun.”

Killian smirks. “It was. Occasionally.”

She thinks back on the past few weeks fondly and releases his hand just before Granny shows up at the table purely out of habit.

“Now, now that you’re public,” Granny says as she sets their coffees down. “There will be no PDA in my diner, except for the obvious.”

Emma nods. “Right.”

“And you’ll invite me to your wedding.” Granny says.

Emma’s eyes widen and even Killian’s speechless.

Granny chuckles happily. “I’m teasing. Take your time. Enjoy the coffee.” She gives Emma a knowing look. “Work in ten, Emma?”

“Yes. Ten minutes. Thank you.”

When Granny leaves, Emma grabs her coffee and has a sip. She lifts her eyebrows at Killian. “Apparently we’re getting married.”

“We are?” Killian asks. “Well, congratulations to us. Is it going to be a big wedding or a small one?”

Emma hums thoughtfully. She scrunches up her nose and then says, “Knowing my parents, everyone in town will be there, so get ready for that.”

“Damn,” Killian shakes his head. “To think we were this close to getting away with a small wedding.”

Emma laughs against the rim of her coffee mug and Killian’s eyes crinkle at the corners, much to her delight.

“You’re cute when you do that,” he says, nudging her leg with his foot.

Emma blushes. “When I do what?”

“When you smile like that.” Killian says as if everyone knows. “Like it’s a secret but I’m the only one that knows it.”

Emma sighs exasperatedly at his words. Her smile is soft when she reaches for his hand. “You don’t have to-”

“I do,” he says. “Because sometimes I don’t think you understand just how much I like you.”

Emma meets his eyes. She smooths her thumb against the rough skin of his palm. He’s smiling at her, like she means everything to him, and she feels her cheeks ache just a little when she laughs.

“I think I have a good idea.”

“Hmm,” Killian’s eyes crinkle at the corners again. He grabs her hand and squeezes it as he reaches for his coffee. When he finishes his sip, he licks his lips. “Today, Emma Nolan, I’m about to prove it to you once and for all.”

By the end of the day, she’d find his words spoken to her now filled with much more meaning than she could’ve imagined. But for now, she just rolls her eyes.

“I don’t need you to prove anything to me except that you can go to work and survive.”

Killian chuckles. “Aye, Captain.”

///

There are exactly four things other than the normal on Emma’s desk when she shows up at the sheriff’s station.

Her father isn’t in. She thinks he’s probably out on patrol already. He might be taking a day-long patrol just so he doesn’t have to see her and Killian. It’s funny, because she would’ve imagined him wanting to stay- to put his foot down and insist upon no funny business.

Killian’s busy talking to someone on the phone when she goes to her desk.

The first thing, the most impressive, has to be the giant teddy bear hanging it’s head over Emma’s paperwork while it sits in her chair.

There are two boxes of chocolate and there’s a pink heart cut out of construction paper, carefully decorated with sparkles, with the words, ‘Will you be my valentine?’ signed in Killian’s handwriting.

Emma laughs at it all and lifts the bear out of her chair before she turns to look at her boyfriend. He has a playful look in his eyes and his eyebrows jump on his forehead before he says, “Mhm. Thank you so much.”

He pauses for a brief second before hanging up and then he’s up and out of his chair. He grins, clearly so very proud of his work.

“I went for the Cheesy Valentine’s Day package.” He tells her.

Emma laughs once. “I see that.” She has to move the gifts around so she can turn her computer on. She settles the bear in an empty chair by her desk and turns back to Killian. “I didn’t get you a cheesy anything so I feel bad.”

He shakes his head. “You don’t need to give me a single thing, love.”

He smiles at her softly and moves in to kiss her, but is interrupted when the front door opens and a set of boots against the linoleum echo into the room.

“Emma?” her father calls out.

She takes a breath. “Yes, sir?”

Emma turns away from her desk as Killian returns to his. Her father stands at the head of the room, his hands on his hips as he awards her one of his most trademarked looks.

“My office please.”

And then he’s going into his office, but not after glancing over at Killian.

Emma steels herself as she enters her father’s office shortly after he does. When he tells her to close the door, she feels just a little bit nervous.

He sits on the edge of his desk and crosses his arms. “I’m not sure how to say this, so… I’ll just get straight to the point.” He takes a deep breath. “I think you’re making a mistake.”

Emma’s heart sinks. She tugs at her sleeves and swallows thickly. “Well, I don’t.” She stares at him for a second. “I don’t need your approval, either, Dad. I brought him home because I’m happy and I wanted you to see that.”

David lowers his hands to his desk and he shakes his head. “Emma, I don’t really want to argue with you. We both know you’re going to do what you want to do, but… if you want my opinion, I think you could do better.”

Emma clenches her hands into fists and forces a smile. “Well, that’s your opinion.”

She turns around to leave, but he interrupts her, “I expect your behavior to be workplace appropriate when you’re here.”

“Okay.” Emma says.

When she gets out into the bullpen, she goes directly to her desk so she can work.

“Jones?” her father asks. “A word in my office?”

She glances over to watch as Killian stands and crosses the room to the little office where her father closes the door so she can’t overhear anything.

A short while later, he leaves the room looking relatively normal, though Emma finds it hard to believe that her father _didn’t_ say anything to him about her.

Emma keeps her thoughts to herself, though, instead opting to smile at the valentine sitting on her desk right next to her pile of paperwork.

///

By the time Emma is freed from her desk, Killian’s been gone for a few hours, having left her with a gentle smile and a wink as he slipped on his coat over his button-up and wildly attractive suspenders.

When Emma checks her phone after stepping away from her desk, she discovers two messages from Killian:

_You’d never guess it but your mother just stopped by my ship and offered me a key._

_I’m outside waiting for you when you’re ready._

She carries the bear in her arms, deciding to leave the chocolates and the valentine at her desk for later.

When she opens the door, Killian’s standing there, looking cold, and he smiles widely at her.

“Hey, love,”

Emma holds her mouth open. “My mom gave you a key? To their house?”

Killian laughs. “Well, mighty fine to see you again. No, I’m not freezing my arse off waiting on you. Yes, I can hold the bear for you. It’s my job as your boyfriend, actually.”

She can’t get over the fact that her mother would do such a thing. She shakes her head in confusion as Killian grabs the bear from her arms.

“What happened? Exactly. Give me her exact words.”

Killian sighs. “She came by to say hello and said that since we’re an item and you’re still living at home, you probably don’t have keys and, I suppose she thought I’d need a pair if I ever wanted to go visit you.”

Emma shivers, but it’s not the cold nipping at her cheeks.

“Emma, I didn’t take them,” Killian says, clearly sensing her disgust. “I told her I didn’t think it was appropriate and she left.”

She searches his eyes. “Okay. Good. I-” Emma shakes her head. “I don’t know why she would do that.”

Which is a lie, because Emma knows exactly why she’d give her boyfriend a key to her parents’ house.

Emma takes a breath and steadies herself. “Okay, hi. Dinner?”

Killian nods and tilts his head back. “I’ve brought the truck. Do you need to change? We’re going to that fancy place with the pasta you liked.”

She hums. “Yeah. I probably should. I think I still smell like bacon grease.”

Killian chuckles and leans in to kiss her chastely. “I like you even if you smell like bacon grease.”

“You’re sweet,” Emma replies between kisses. She can’t help but smile, her fingers catching the lapel of his coat and giving him a tug.

Killian pulls away. “Let’s go, then. Quickly.” He settles his hand on the small of her back to guide her and then asks, “How was work?”

“Well,” Emma sighs heavily. “Dad doesn’t approve of you and Granny thinks we’re getting married in, like, a week.”

Killian laughs. “Which of those bothers you the most?”

“Dad,” Emma replies quickly. “Why does he hate you? Did you say something to him?”

“No,” Killian scoffs.

He opens the passenger door for her and settles the bear into the middle before gesturing upward. She steps up and sits. Emma waits for him to come around to his side.

He starts up the truck before continuing, “If anything, we had a good laugh about it the next morning. I explained that I was lonely and he suggested drinking and hanging around Ruby was a mistake.”

Emma hums. “Definitely.”

“And he said anyone would be happy to have me. Thought I had an upstanding record and I seemed like a good bloke.” He shrugs with his shoulders and his face. “I thought he liked me until we started dating.”

Emma nods. “He’s my dad. I guess it’s his job to be hard on you.”

“Aye,” Killian says quietly.

When he pulls up to the house, Emma grabs her bear and says, “Be right back. Would you rather come in and wait or-”

“Nah,” Killian glances over at the house. “I’d rather keep my head and my delicates, thank you.”

Emma laughs and kisses him. “As much as he dislikes you, I don’t think he’d go for those.”

She slips outside and Killian shrugs. “You never know.”

Emma just shakes her head and closes the door before hurrying into the house. It’s warm and she can smell her mom’s famous spaghetti.

“Emma! You’re early!” her mother gasps.

“Just changing my clothes!” Emma calls back. She kicks off her boots and sheds her coat.

Her mother comes into view and smiles at her. “Oh, he got you a bear!”

Emma hums. “Yeah. He also told me you tried giving him a key.”

Her mom nods. “Right. I did. Because, you know, you’re dating and you’re still living here, so I figured… he might need it.”

Emma groans. She throws her head back. “Mom, I’m not going to bring him over-”

“You can,” her mother insists. “He can come over and sleep over if he wants.”

And in an instant, Emma realizes that she absolutely needs to get her own place.

She sighs, a shudder going down her spine. “No, it’s okay, Mom, really.”

Emma starts going up the stairs and grimaces at all of the baby pictures on the wall- especially the ones where she’s naked in the tub.

When Emma gets up into her bedroom, she discovers a piece of paper sitting on top of her dresser. Upon closer inspection, she discovers that it’s a bill to pay her parents rent. And it’s kind of unreasonable.

Instead of facing the frustration she has rising up inside, she shakes it off, turning to go into the closet so she can slip into her favorite pink dress.

“Emma?” her mother knocks at her door. “Emma, I realized I didn’t tell you- we’re going to start asking for rent because it’s been over a month-”

Emma sighs. She strips out of her clothes and slips her dress on.

“Mom, can we talk about this later? I have a date tonight.”

“We can, but…” her mother pauses. “Your father wants a check tonight.”

Emma groans. “Seriously? First he’s pissed about Killian and now he wants my money, too?”

“You could just get your own place.”

She goes to her bedroom door and slouches her shoulders at her mom. “There’s nothing available in my price range, Mom. We talked about this like two days ago.”

Her mother shrugs. “Well, then I guess rent it is.”

///

“I think my parents are trying to smoke me out,” Emma says as she climbs into the truck. She closes the door and sighs heavily, shaking her head. “They want me to pay rent and utilities and something called a _house chores_ fine?”

Killian raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

Emma nods. “Yeah.” She shakes it off. “But that’s… we’re on our first actual date and it’s Valentine’s Day so I’ll deal with it later.”

Emma stares at the dash while she waits for Killian to start driving, but he doesn’t move the truck. She turns to him, confused.

“What?”

“Darling, if you’re stressed, maybe we should stay in tonight rather than go out.” Killian suggests. “I just discovered a documentary on penguins that seems delightful. And we can have Chinese.”

As much as she does want to go out, she also loves the idea of curling up on Killian’s couch and watching TV for a while.

“You don’t mind?” she asks, wincing. “I know you had plans.”

Killian shakes his head. “Of course I don’t mind. I’d be just as happy sitting here talking if that’s what you wanted.” He stares at her then and she thinks he might want to say something, but he holds himself back. Instead, he reaches out to take her hand to his lips. He leaves a kiss to the back of her hand. “So, to my place, then?”

Emma nods. “Yeah.”

///

Killian’s apartment is in the middle of town, above a bakery. It always smells like fresh bread and she always teases him for it, because she imagines that if she lived above the bakery, she’d always want bread.

She would come to realize the opposite, actually. But that won’t happen until the end of this story.

It’s a cute apartment, with a surprising amount of space. He has pictures they’ve taken together on his fridge and there’s one framed in his bedroom. She always thinks it’s sweet- especially the one he has in his bedroom. It’s one they took at sunset on his ship and he’s kissing her cheek and she’s laughing, squeezing her eyes closed.

“Home sweet home,” Killian says as he holds the door open for her.

Emma’s heart flutters as she enters his apartment. She takes her shoes off and Killian grabs her coat.

“I think I’ve got sweatpants you could borrow,” Killian says. “If you’d like to change out?”

She sucks in a breath and nods. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Emma walks into the living room and has to smile at how orderly his whole place is. Every time she’s come here, she’s found more to love about Killian Jones.

“Make yourself comfortable, as usual, love,” Killian smiles at her.

As Emma digs her toes into the carpet Killian has in his living area, she looks around, finding that it feels cozy enough to call her own, and yet, she doesn’t. It’s Killian’s apartment.

It occurs to her as she goes to the fridge decorated with pictures of them that she actually spends a _lot_ of time here, or with him in general.

When she’s not working, they usually spend their evenings together, and as much as she’d like to admit she’s not the kind of girl who becomes completely obsessed with her boyfriend- yeah, she kind of has. It’s an easy thing to do, especially since they’ve been trying to keep it secret from her parents.

Emma grabs a beer from the fridge and switches on the TV as soon as she reaches the sofa.

Killian emerges from his bedroom with a small pile of clothing in his arms. He grins at her. “Here we are. I’ll order in. The usual?”

Emma hums after having a sip of beer. “Yes. Please.”

She grabs the clothes from him and does her best to conceal the sheer elation she has, because they smell like him.

Emma goes to change in his bathroom and it’s then, as she’s slipping Killian’s favorite worn tee shirt he got at a concert years ago, that she has the wildest, most insane thought she’s ever had.

Her heart beats rapidly because of it and she gets chills, but the more she considers her expression in the mirror, the more she realizes that it might not be as insane as she keeps telling herself.

“Remember that time we ordered pizza and they completely destroyed it and we got a refund?” Killian asks when she steps back into the room.

She left her dress on Killian’s dresser so she can change into it later.

He’s grinning at her when she turns to face him, but Emma feels her face flush as the overwhelming feeling of words fumbling to the surface consumes her.

“What’s that look for?” Killian wonders, his joy fading slowly.

Emma blinks, shaking her head. She smiles softly. “I just realized something.”

He looks curious, tilting his head adorably. She laughs and goes to stand with him in his kitchen. Emma settles her hand over his heart and stares up at him.

Killian’s hands ghost over her hips and he murmurs, “Dinner’s on it’s way.”

“Good,” Emma smiles.

She searches his eyes, helplessly wishing to know if this feeling blossoming in her chest is reciprocated. She thinks she sees it, in the way he smiles at her, in the shaking breath he releases just before she pushes up onto her toes to kiss him.

She feels it in the moments between, when they’re sitting on his couch and he’s explaining this penguin documentary he found and his excitement is bright in his twinkling eyes, and when he laughs at a stupid joke she makes that really isn’t very funny- she feels it.

He allows her to lay down with her feet in his lap and he occasionally gives her arches a quick squeeze.

It’s during a brief pause, after the food arrives and they’re giggling as they sit on the couch picking food out of their take out containers, that Emma turns to him and notices a softness in the way he gazes at her.

She hadn’t been looking for his attention- quite the opposite actually- she’d gotten sauce on her nose and was attempting to wipe it away when their eyes met.

Emma feels the world slow around them and it all feels so simple, what this is between them.

“Want to know a fun fact about me?” she asks wryly, nudging him with her elbow as a sweet smile curls at her lips.

Killian nods. He’s chewing a piece of chicken, but he says, “Always.”

She watches him take another bite of his food and she stabs one of his pieces of chicken, bringing it to her lips as she says, “I love you.”

Emma pops the stolen piece of chicken into her mouth and she watches as Killian’s eyes find hers. He seems shocked, but a good kind of shocked, and a blush fills his cheeks as a disbelieving smile goes to his eyes.

He breathes out a laugh and steals some of her food in kind. His words come out slower, more thoughtfully, “Funny you should say that, because a fun fact about me… is that I love you too.”

She waits for him to chew- she’s not crazy stupid- before she tackles him. He grumbles about their food, something about putting them down and not spilling, but she’s too busy kissing him to really care too much.

With her eyes closed as she breathes in through her nose afterward, she leans her forehead against his. Emma smiles, unable to stop herself. “I love you.”

“Hmm… actually, I think I love you more. See, I had planned this whole romantic speech about how poetic it is that we’re celebrating our first Valentine’s Day on the day we’ve finally come out to the world and how everyday we’ve spent together prior to how has been magical-”

Emma laughs happily. She can’t help it. She reaches up to tug at his hair and gives him a smacking kiss.

She meets his eyes this time afterward, their foreheads still touching, their arms around each other as if they don’t ever want to let go. He has such admiration in the way he gazes at her that it makes her heart skip a beat.

“Everyday since we first kissed, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. You make me a better man, Emma.”

She gives him a look. “I don’t.”

He just smiles a little. “Well, that’s up for debate.” Killian pauses. “I know things haven’t exactly been perfect and Ruby’s meddling hurt your trust in me-”

“It didn’t,” Emma insists. “I’m glad she did. I’m glad we’re together.”

“Good,” he says quietly. “Because I’m glad we’re together too.”

Emma stares at him silently. She can hear the television’s murmurs in a world away from this moment.

“I think we should… move in together.” Emma says breathlessly. She can’t help but grin at the words.

“Pardon?”

She laughs. “I think we should move in together. You know, here, with the bread smell and the pictures of us everywhere-”

At first, he doesn’t say anything. She almost has a panic attack and backs down from her statement, but then he smiles and she thinks everything couldn’t ever be better.

“Yes. I very much agree.”

Emma laughs warmly. Killian kisses her lips and then her chin and cheek, trailing his lips toward her ear.

It would be a while before she feels the warm, blossoming feeling burning so bright in her chest that it could explode again. Sure, she would feel it in increments, but never to this degree.

It would be another few months, actually, with tears in her eyes while he held her hand, and that’s definitely a story for another time.

///

She probably should’ve been more suspicious, in retrospect, that when Emma arrived home to her parent’s house that night after lingering just a little too long with Killian on the doorstep, her parents were waiting in the foyer.

“So?” her mother asks, eyebrows raised as Emma closes the door.

Emma’s smile falls in an instant and she opens her mouth, feeling more like a codfish than anything.

“Uh… what?”

Her dad sits on the lower steps while she steps out of her boots. He shrugs. “How was your date?”

Emma looks between her parents and slips her jacket off. “Good. You know, Valentine’s Day-ish.” She stands there for a few moments before moving toward the stairs. “And it’s late, so I’m going to bed now.”

Her dad scrambles to his feet and her mom bites on her lip. They share an anxious look.

“Was there a kiss?” her mom wonders. “How was it? Give us the details!”

“Some of us don’t want all of the details,” her father adds, holding a hand up.

Emma holds her mouth open and shakes her head. “It…” She thinks back on the night, a smile slowly and easily spreading on her face. “It was good.”

For another few awkward seconds, her parents seem to have an ulterior motive. It makes Emma raise her eyebrows at them.

“Wait, what are you guys-”

Her father sighs heavily and shakes his head. “Nothing. Goodnight, Emma.”

He starts ushering her mom away, but the brunette speaks in a low, hurried whisper something Emma can’t quite make out.

David turns back toward her. He clears his throat. “We need the rent.”

Emma glances up the steps, her teeth digging into her lower lip.

“Um… actually,” she sighs, knowing exactly what’s about to happen. Her mom is going to be thrilled and her dad is going to lecture her about what a _bad decision_ this is. “Killian and I decided to move in together.”

Her mother’s face lights up- check.

And before her dad can say a word, Emma adds, “And I know you don’t approve, Dad, but Killian’s a good guy. He’s kind and smart and I-” She pauses and lowers her voice a little. “I’m in love with him. I can see a future with him. So I just want you to know that I’m not going to let go, even if you force me to.”

Her parents both grin at her, much to her surprise.

“Emma, I never hated him,” her dad says. “I just wanted to know how serious you were.”

Her mind starts reeling and her mom nods her head. “And… we should probably tell you that we kind of pulled a Ruby. Moving in with Killian was sort of a group effort.”

Emma shakes her head. “What?”

“We sort of asked Killian if he would ask you to move in with him tonight.” Her dad says.

Her mom nods in agreement. “We made up a list of things you owed us for and your dad was hard on you to apply a little bit of pressure. And, of course- when you came home, the talk about the key was me trying to get you to rethink your choices.”

Emma’s eyes widen and she shakes her head again. “So what you’re telling me is Killian never wanted to move in with me?”

“No, no,” her mom promises. Her brow knits. “He told me he might not even ask you. I guess something must’ve happened to open you up to the idea.”

Emma takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. She quickly gets her shoes back on and grabs her jacket. “I have to go-”

She doesn’t finish her thought- instead opening the door and rushing out into the night.

///

She’s going to break up with Killian. She doesn’t care if he had nothing to do with her parents’ meddling. It’s not right.

She marches up the stairs to his apartment and when she reaches the door, she pounds on it angrily.

Her chest heaves while she waits for him and she folds her arms to her chest tight. Tears well up in her eyes and she licks her chapped lips.

When the door opens, she looks up to discover Killian, a concerned knit in his brow. He’s wearing his PJ’s, the shirt she’d worn earlier and a pair of sleeping pants that hang deliciously low on his hips.

“Emma?” he asks. “What’s wrong, love?”

Emma shakes her head. “My parents told me they were trying to get me to agree to move in with you. They said they worked with you…”

Killian drops his gaze and closes his eyes briefly. “Bloody hell. Emma, I-”

“You weren’t honest with me,” she says. “And you know how important it is to me that we’re honest with each other.”

Killian nods. “Aye, I do.” He looks sad. “Emma, I didn’t think I’d ever get this lucky- to have you in my life like this.” Tears fill his eyes. “I know it wasn’t in the best taste, but do you really think you’d rather spend another few days, or weeks- perhaps months- living in your childhood bedroom? You complain about it everyday. I thought it would be a good solution. And, need I remind you- _you’re_ the one that asked _me_.”

With a shaky breath, Emma manages to keep her voice level, “I don’t need you to help me.”

“I know.” He smiles a little. “Nobody saves you. You’re mighty strong enough to do it on your own.”

Emma shrugs. “Maybe I need someone to keep me warm at night and to watch TV with and to do laundry with and try new recipes in our underwear-”

Killian smiles and Emma does too, despite her prior knee-jerk reaction to end things. She steps forward and hugs him.

“I want to move in with you,” she murmurs. “If it’s still okay.”

“Oh, darling, it’s more than okay. Let’s do it right now.”

Emma laughs, stepping back again. “Right now?”

Killian laughs with her. “Right now. Right this instant.”

She shakes her head. “It’s like midnight and I have work in the morning.”

Killian hums. He steps in close and suddenly he has her cradled in his arms, her legs draped over the side while she laughs happily.

“What are you doing?”

“Welcoming you home. Isn’t this the custom?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Maybe for newlyweds but not for us, crazy.”

He crosses the threshold with her in his arms anyway. “Did you call me crazy?”

“Yep. You are certifiably crazy.”

Killian sets her down and smiles. “If you mean certifiably crazy for you, then yes, I am.”

Emma kisses him. “Well, then I’m going back to my parents’ and we’re going to talk about this tomorrow, crazy.”

“Do you still love me?” He asks.

Emma hums in confirmation, her smile teasing. “Just a little bit.”

Killian sighs sweetly. “Bloody hell, I’m ruined for you, Emma.”

Her heart swells at his words and in this moment, she knows it’s good and right.

She kisses his cheek and steps back. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

///

Ruby Lucas, a sworn reformed meddler of two days, stands in the kitchen when Emma arrives for her shift the day after February fourteenth.

“Hey, Rubes,” Emma says with a smile.

“Hey, Ems,” she says, not paying any attention to her as she stares at her phone. Ruby looks up suddenly, narrowing her eyes. “Hold on. Is there something going on? You’re chipper. You’re _smiling_!”

Emma laughs as she ties off her apron. “Just happy. Is that a crime?”

“You’d know the law better than me,” Ruby says. She slips her phone away. “But, seriously, what’s happening? You never come in this happy to work.”

Emma shakes her head and rolls her eyes slightly as she steps back into the diner. Her eyes are set on the booth in the corner.

“Oh my god, did he propose?” Ruby hisses. She yanks Emma’s left arm, effectively spinning her around to face her. “Emma Nolan, I swear, if you got engaged and I wasn’t the first to know-”

She would actually be the reason for Emma’s engagement, but that’s a different tale.

Ruby inspects Emma’s extended hand and frowns.

“Why would he propose?” Emma asks. “We’ve only been together for like a month.”

Ruby narrows her eyes as if she’ll be able to get something out of her. She releases Emma’s hand and sighs.

“Well, if he didn’t propose, and you’re not knocked up-”

Emma gives a swift shake of her head. “ _Really_? Ruby-”

“-then he must have asked you to move in!” Her eyes widen and Emma holds her mouth open, not reacting either way. “Ha! I totally told your mom it would work.”

Emma’s shoulders fall. “Ruby, I thought you were done meddling!”

“I was! Am! I definitely _am_ done.” Ruby pauses. “But your mom came to _me_. What was I supposed to say? ‘No, Mrs. Nolan, I’m not going to help move Emma into Killian’s apartment. I don’t believe in the cause of True Love.’” Ruby scoffs. “Please. I know you both and I knew it was only a matter of time anyway. It was a good meddle. Not a bad one.”

Emma takes a few moments to stare at Ruby.

“Fine. It was a good meddle.” She smiles and then pokes Ruby in the arm. “But stop it, okay? This is like two big, massive meddles I’m learning about after the fact in two days.”

Ruby grins and shoves Emma forward. “Go. Go pretend to get his order and instead make eyes.”

Emma laughs before doing what Ruby requests. She stops at the head of Killian’s table and he glances behind her.

“So I heard a rumor that Ruby Lucas continues to meddle in our affairs.”

Emma hums. “Maybe we should meddle around to find her someone.”

Killian grins. “Tit for tat.”

Emma nods. “Exactly.”

He hums thoughtfully. “Who is she completely sodden with? Or, better yet, who is in over their head for her?”

Emma laughs and slides into the booth across from him so they can start brainstorming.

But the outcome of their discussion isn’t nearly as important as the fact that when he leaves for work, Emma sneaks a kiss and they exchange a soft,

“Love you, crazy.”

“Mm. More like love you like crazy.”

"That too."


End file.
